


Deja Vu

by portbleck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, im drunk and tired and realised my ao3 had no femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portbleck/pseuds/portbleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet reacts to Amethyst's new hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

“She’s taking a long time Rose, at least for her.”

“I know Pearl. Maybe she’s just being more cautious with her new form. Let’s be patient.”

Whilst the two gems cooed anxiously around the pillow that held Amethyst’s gem, Garnet lent against the wall silently.

An hour was nothing to a gem, but Garnet couldn't help but feel like the minutes dragging on were infinitely longer than anything she’d felt before. Amethyst usually reformed within a matter of minutes, a tendency common amongst kindergarten gems, who need to reform quickly during battle.

Garnet was glad she had her shades to mask her uncomfortable expression.

She saw the tell-tale glint of the gem before it started to float and emit light. As her mouth opened slightly, Amethyst’s previous forms flashed before the gems until finally settling on an unusually lumpy form.

Just as they started to worry that she was malformed, there was a poof of light that was transformed into matter, showing the gem surrounded by swathes of pale lilac hair.

Her clothes had barely changed, the dark shoulder pads being exchanged with small, poofy sleeves, but everyone still just stared at her hair.

Amethyst self-consciously shrugged her shoulders to break the tension, smiling awkwardly.

“So… you guys like it or what?”

Rose’s expression had formed into a benevolent and gentle smile and she nodded at Amethyst.

“Amethyst… it suits you. You look- you look very cute.” Pearl said, still sounding a little dazed from the sudden change.

Amethyst then turned to Garnet standing closest to the side of the opening to the temple, who began to walk over with a small smile on her face.

“It’s adorable. You’re adorable.”

A shy blush made its way on to Amethyst’s face.

“Pfft, it’s just hair G.”

“Still.”

After a short silence, Amethyst broke into a grin, and Garnet followed, picking up Amethyst as they both giggled, twirling out on to the beach. Amethyst held Garnet’s face, marveling at how beautiful that rare, full grin was.

“You really like it Garnet?”

“Yeah, I do. Pearl’s right, long hair suits you.” Garnet said lowly, almost bashfully, tangling a hand in the light locks near her nape, “What made you want the change?”

“Well, I’ve always liked Rose’s hair, but Vidalia and Greg are just so cool too, I wanna be like them. Also, my hair is soooo fluffy now I’m like a puma all the time.”

“You’re my puma.”

“Stoooop, Garnet, you big goof!”

Garnet just cracked another smile, less of excitement and more of affection. Returning the expression, Amethyst hesitantly brought her hands to her glasses, and took them off, just to get a glimpse at the gorgeous three eyes behind them.

Then, she glanced down at Garnet’s lips, before placing a hesitant, chaste kiss on them.

The pair melted softly into fusion, a feeling at odds with the explosive nature of their normal fusion dance.

Sugilite’s new form came into existence with a beam of hot energy.

Not having any particular reason to come into existence, Sugilite’s usual confidence rested on an esoteric equilibrium, not destructive, but controlled.

“Being myself right now, feels so good.” She sighed out, her gargantuan figure sitting down in the sand and staring at the stars.

“There’s no pressure to do anything, I just feel… complete. Seriously who says you guys can’t just fuse and chill for a while?”

Crossing her legs at her ankles, the hulking fusion reflected on how much power each of her fists held, laying unused at her side, how strong her tall legs were and how much chaos was in her eyes.

It felt good to be a slumbering dragon, lying atop the treasure hoard that was Garnet and Amethyst’s love.


End file.
